They'll take you away
by FighterFan
Summary: Brooke leaves for college but because of problems she's meeting the mysterious Dean Winchester. OTH&SPN crossover Brooke&others but eventual Brooke&Dean. UPDATED !
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue 

This is my first fanfic ever, I loved writing the first chapter

**Summary**:

Brookes life after High School when she leaves for college. But through circumstances she meets a stranger who's willing to help her out.

Starts before college, right after the graduation party.

Brooke and Chase didn't get back together after the tape, but remained good friends.

OTH & SPN crossover

**Pairings**: Brooke & friends of One Tree Hill and from her college, but eventual Brooke & Dean

So mostly One Tree Hill, with a little Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters but only the new ones like from college

Hope you enjoy the story.

Please read & review

xxx FigherFan


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye 

It's the day after the graduation party. Brooke got all of her bags packed and placed them in her car.

When everything was packed and done, she called Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Rachel, Mouth and Chase to say her final goodbye before she left on her roadtrip to NYU.

"Hello" the phone was answered;

"Hi Haley, Do you want to come down to wave me off?" Brooke asked

"Sure, I'll get James ready and come down with my boys" Haley smiled.

"Okay, see you in 15 minutes!"

"Bye"

She hangs up and calls the others.

15 minutes later everyone arrived. Everyone was having a light conversation when Rachel decided they all should go up and let Brooke know they're here.

Just a few seconds after knocking Brooke opened her front door.

"Hey guys, come on in." She said

"Brooke, why is your apartment still half furnished?" Haley asked, noticing there was still a lot of furniture there so everyone could sit.

"Well seeing as I'm leaving but my roomy isn't for a while, I'll keep some for her and the boyfriend." Brooke answered winking at Peyton.

One hour later, she got up saying "Sorry guys but I should get going; it's going to be a long trip to NYU."

"Okay, I'm going to miss you Tigger." Haley said tearing up a little and giving Brooke a hug.

"Ow, Tutormom, don't make me cry. And it's not like I'm dying so we'll see each other again and I'll call like a million times." Brooke answered.

"Haley, Brooke will be fine. She's a big girl." Nathan said trying to calm Haley down.

"That's right HotShot, now give me a last hug!" Brooke replied.

"Sure thing Davis, Drive safe."

"Don't worry, I will. Now where's that gorgeous godson of mine?"

"Here he is" Lucas said handing James over to Brooke.

"Thanks Lucas"

"It's alright" Lucas said

"James Lucas Scott, be a good boy while I'm gone and don't cause any trouble for your mom and dad." Brooke said giving James a goodbye kiss on the forehead.

After giving her godson to his dad, Brooke turned around and gave Lucas a hug, saying "Take care of Sawyer for me, will ya?" "Sure, I will, you take care of yourself, Cheery" he replied.

"Oh, I will Broody. Don't you worry about little old me." She winked.

After saying goodbye to Lucas, Brooke saw that Peyton, Rachel and Chase were having a conversation so she went to sit next to Mouth.

"So this is it, huh?" he asked. "You, Brooke Davis, Student Body President, Captain of the cheerleaders and high school graduate, are leaving us for the big city?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" she said, reminiscing on the last four years of her life. "I never thought I was all of that, you know. I mean, a lot of people who don't really know me can come up with lists of what I've done and have been in high school. But to me, I was always trying to find my way."

"I hope you don't lose your way to New York" Mouth said, trying to lighten up the mood and make the goodbye somehow a little easier.

"Oh, don't you worry, I won't." Brooke said and after a moment of silence between them "Come on, give me a hug. I'll miss you, you know. You've been an amazing friend."

"I'll miss you too, Brooke. Go and show the world what you can do." Mouth replied. After that, he went to talk to Lucas.

"P. Sawyer, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure, B. Davis, what's up?"

"It's time to say goodbye Goldilocks" Brooke answered

"Already? Can't you come to LA with me? Then I won't be so alone." Peyton pouted.

"Sorry P.Sawyer, but I can't NYU is waiting and so is the fashion business. Hoes over Broes?" Brooke replied connecting fists.

"Buds over studs. Hey, didn't we change the broes to psychos or something?" Peyton asked.

"Right, I forgot. But this little act isn't going to make me stay, so give me one big last hug, come on Sawyer." Brooke replied.

"Alright, I'm going to miss you, B.Davis"

"I'm going to miss you too Goldilocks"

After they hugged, Brooke went to Rachel and Chase.

"Hey, you two" Brooke said.

"Hey, quick question, why isn't Bevin here?" Rachel asked

"She had some stuff to do with Skills and her family." Brooke replied.

"Oh, didn't know that."

"Well, it's time to say goodbye."

"Ow, I don't want to leave you alone for the next 6 weeks" Rachel pouted.

"Well, you're lucky I agreed to let you stay with me for the last week of summer break" Brooke said

"That's true. Look got to go, I want to ask Mouth something. I'll miss you, bitch" Rachel answered hugging Brooke

"Ow, I'll miss you too, slut" Brooke replied smiling.

"Guess it's time we said our goodbyes as well huh, Dragon?"

"Guess it is beautiful, I guess it is, but I want you to do something for me." Chase said.

Rising her eyebrows "Ok, what is it?" "Go see the world and then come back to us, to Tree Hill. And you have to promise me you'll call at least once a week."

"All right, I can do that. I always planned to come back. The calling once a week, not so sure bout that." She replied smiling

"You know what, make that 3 times a week and I'll let you leave for New York." Chase said grabbing Brooke to give her a big bear hug.

"So what, we're going to act like little kids? Come on, I promise to call at least twice a week, but you're going to have to let me go, Dragon" she said trying to get out of the hug.

"Fine I'll let you go, but you better call." Replying and loosening his grip on her.

"Sure, but a phone works both ways you know, if I don't call, you should."

"Guys, can I have your attention please?" she said with a loud voice. "Before I go, there are only 2 more things left to do" continuing while taking the key to the apartment of her keychain. "This is one. Here you go P.Sawyer, from now on you've got the place to yourself. And the second thing, is this" she said opening the front door and stepping outside.

"Tutormom and Goldilocks, care to guide me downstairs to my car?"

"Anytime" the both replied.

Getting in her car, she started the engine and said "I'll call at every stop I take, taking turns on who I'll call. Bye guys, take care of my girls!" and she was off, on her way to New York.

After a few needed stops like for gas, food or sleep, she started to have some car trouble. Pulling over to the side, she decided to give Lucas another call, seeing that he had worked on cars with his uncle Keith before he died.

"Hey Brooke, what's up? Couldn't stop missing us?" Lucas answered the phone.

"Oh, I wish Broodyboy, but I'm having some car trouble and it can't be for the reason I'm out of gas because I stopped for gas like 75 miles ago." She replied.

"Okay, open up the hood, does anything seem not normal to you?"

"No, not really, but I remember the car slowing down a little before I pulled over without stepping on my break or loosening up on the gas. So I don't know but couldn't it be the battery or something?" Brooke asked

"It could be, try to start you car again" "okay, give me a sec. Damn it, it won't start. Now what should I do Lucas? Lucas?" Looking back on her phone she saw that her battery of her cell was empty as well.

'_well, guess I should start hitching, seeing I'm in the middle of nowhere land'_ she thought when she saw a few cars passing by. No one thought of stopping and helping the girl out. After a few hours she saw a black impala coming closer.

While Sam was driving, Dean had caught sight of this gorgeous looking brunette with car trouble. "Pull over bro, I wanna see what's going on"

"And what, play the hero again?" Sam said looking at Dean. "You're serious about this?" Sam sighed. "Fine, I'll pull over."

"Thanks" Dean replied

"So what seems to be the problem miss?" Dean asked

"My battery died, from my car as well from my cell. Would you mind giving me a ride to a gas station or the nearest town? I know there's a gas station 75 miles back." Brooke replied

"No worries, get in. We'll take you." Sam spoke up.

"Thanks. I'm Brooke Davis by the way."

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam answered seeing that Dean couldn't because he was staring at Brooke.

Little did she know what was coming for her by taking a ride with the Winchester brothers …

Hope you liked it.

Next chapter should be up in a couple of days.

xxx FighterFan


	3. Chapter 3: Something to talk about

Ok first off, I forgot to mention that when Brookes car broke down, it was already somewhere mid-late afternoon

Now sit back and enjoy the ride! xxx FighterFan

Chapter 3: 

It was getting darker and darker when our 3 travellers got to the gas station. From afar they could see that the shop was closed but someone was putting gas in his tank and paid with credit card.

As Brooke walked closer to the shop, someone yelled "they closed over 45 minutes ago. Shop opens in the morning at 6." "Great, just great" Brooke muttered.  
Sam, walking closer to the guy, asked "Do you pass here a lot?" Knowing Dean wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone other then Brooke and staring at her for the millionth time in like an hour.  
"During school I pass here once a week to get to college." the guy replied.  
"Oh, alright, ok, uhm, quick question. Do you know a place where our friend can get her car fixed?" Sam asked  
"Nope, sorry haven't got a clue. She'll have to wait till the morning." the guy answered "The owners of the shop will know a few places."  
"Okay, thanks anyway." "No problem."

Meanwhile Brooke got tired of Dean staring at her.  
"Hey! Could ya cut it out?" she sighed, having enough of it.  
"Cut out what?" Dean replied, playing dumb.  
"Don't act like you don't know. You're either staring at me or you're glancing or you're checking me out"  
"Hey, I can't help the fact that you're dressed like you're going to a party." Dean said, raising his hands for defence.  
"A party?! In this?!?! Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Brooke snapped. "I'm wearing a plain tank top with a jeans skirt. If I'd be going to a party, I'd be wearing a more special boot off top with a miniskirt or a mini-dress." now Brooke was sneering.

'God where did I put the jacket I brought along?' she thought searching through her bag with the most necessary things. "Damn it" she muttered getting a little frustrated and cold

"Brooke?" Sam asked.  
"What is it Sam?" Brooke replied.  
"I just talked to the guy who passes here regularly and you'll have to wait for the owners to get help."  
Brooke only sighed.  
"Look, Dean and I can stay with you, till you can get back on the road again if you want."  
"That's really nice and thank you for the offer but I don't know. I'd love your company but Dean on the other hand…he's -" "He stares at you and he's checking you out and you don't really like it, am I right?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Well for one, he's my brother and two; I've been on the road with him for over a year. After a little while, you tend to get to know each other pretty well. I'll get him to stop if you want."  
Brooke only nodded.

"Hey Dean, come here!" Sam yelled getting closer and catching his brothers attention.  
"What's up Sammie?" Dean joked around a little.  
"Grow up, Dean." Sam sighed. "And stop your little act around Brooke. It's not helping the matter and you're making her feel a little uncomfortable." Looking into Deans eyes letting him know he was serious. "We're staying with her tonight."  
"Fine I'll behave." Dean replied. "Good"

"Uh guys, did I leave my jacket in your car?" Brooke asked rubbing her arms. "I'll go check" Dean answered.  
"Thanks Dean, it's a grey one." She replied.

"Hey, I might have a better idea" Sam spoke up. "It's getting colder, we should go and sit in the car, out of the wind."  
"Yeah, we should" Brooke replied. Dean only nodded.

Once in the car silence fell over the threesome. Not really wanting silence, Sam started a conversation.  
"So Brooke", Sam began and Brooke looked up. "Mind me asking how you got stranded in the middle of nowhere?"  
"I don't mind. I was on a little road trip to New York." She replied. "Why New York?" Sam asked  
"When college starts I'll be attending NYU." "Studying…?" Dean replied getting in the conversation.  
"Fashion, ever since I was little, fashion was one of the few things my mom and I had in common. She was always one for the latest trends, the most expensive clothes. Never wanting me to look like others but more stylish and stuff. But in the end that didn't last long." Brooke answered. "How come?" Sam wanted to know  
"From the time I was 7, almost 8, till I was able to take care of myself I got raised by nannies. At times I had a different nanny every week, my parents checking in once a week. Not really bothering to be interested in what or how I was doing at school. As years passed calls even lessened to once in 6 or more months." She ended her sentence a few tones lower than when she started. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that" Dean said. "I'm not, with the way they treated me. It's their loss. If they can't see how well I raised myself, then they don't matter." Brooke stated. "I guess, when's the last time you saw them?" Dean asked.  
"Last time was last summer. They forced me to go to LA, where they were, and spend time with them. I saw them 1 frickin' hour and they were gone, for work." She finished that sentence a little frustrated.  
"Wow, how do you put up with that?" Sam asked. "Honestly, I don't, at least not anymore. I used to go out and piss them off, or buy expensive things I would never need. Now, I get out of the house as soon as I'm awake and don't come home before I'm utterly exhausted. Or I spend the night at a friends' house." She paused for a moment.

"Now, what's the deal with you two, are you on a road trip, trip to go see family, trip to college…?" It was Brooke's turn to ask the questions.  
Knowing it was hard for Sam to talk about it, Dean started answering.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What will Dean answer, is he going to spill or tell a few lies?  
You'll find out some other time

Xxx FighterFan


	4. Chapter 4: White Lies & Butterflies

Chapter 4: White lies & butterflies 

Sam drew wide eyes hoping Dean wouldn't spill.  
Dean noticed and gave an assuring nod while Brooke was watching outside a little and wasn't able to see it.

"Sam and I are on a sort of road trip." Dean started. "Okay, what do you mean sort of? Either you're on a road trip or you're not."  
"We're on a road trip to find our dad. We've been on the road for over a year." Dean replied. Brooke asked frowning, "Why are you trying to find your dad? What happened?"

Thinking back, Dean started tearing a little, he answered but his voice was shaking a little. "When I was 9 our mom died. We never knew why or how. And dad never wanted to talk to us about it. 'Bout a year and a half ago, he packed some clothes and left in the middle of the afternoon. I noticed it when I got home late at night after my shift at work." "God, I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been hard without your mom around."  
"Yeah, it was but we started to manage after a while. We were quite lucky our dad didn't turn to booze or we would have been way worse then we are now." Same pitched in. Brooke only nodded.

After a few hours of light conversation Brooke was starting to yawn a little. "Does one of you know what time it is?" "A, I don't know, I don't wear watches anymore." Sam replied. "It's 1:45AM" Dean answered looking at his watch. "So if I'm right, helps gonna get here in a little over 4 hours?" Brooke asked.  
"That's right, Einstein." Dean replied. "We should try to get some sleep." "Good idea" Brooke yawned. "Uh, Dean, I'm gonna get something out of the trunk. Be right back." Sam said. He opened the trunk and got a bag out and pulled out a few large sheets with extra sweaters.

"Thanks" Brooke said taking one of the sheets Sam brought in the car. "Thanks bro" Dean replied. "Just thought we could need them, who knows how cold it can get out here at night." "Good thinking Sam." Brooke answered falling asleep, all wrapped up in the sheet.  
"Well, guess we should hit the sack too little brother." Sam stated.

Dean nodded and saw Sam drifting to sleep. He stayed awake for a little while, thinking about the story of the gorgeous brunette in the backseat. _How could her parents just not care about such an amazing girl? If he had a baby girl like Brooke, he'd never leave her side. He couldn't picture himself ever doing that. Wait, hold it! Dean and kids? Baby girl? Why did he start thinking like this? He wasn't ready for kids, he'd be at least wait another 7 years before even thinking about starting a family._ By now he was watching the sleeping beauty through the rear-view mirror_. So if I don't want any kids, how come when I loot at her I can see a happy little family? Am I falling for her? Dean shook the thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't supposed to think about her like that. Not about someone he just met half a day ago and wouldn't see again after she woke up_. Abandoning all thoughts out of his mind he started looking around a little into the dim lighted distance. Not really feeling tired, Dean started to think back to the time their mom was around. Just thinking back to her brought a smile to his face. All the fun he had as a little kid, playing games with Sam and their mom. And to realize that one day it all changed, the day their mom got killed. Now, Dean wanted revenge, payback. But he didn't know how. Not yet. He kept on thinking all the possible ways to kill what- or whoever killed his mom.

Being sure Sam would drive tomorrow, he knew he was able to keep an eye on their surroundings all night. Well … at least whatever was left of it

Brooke's eyes fluttered open sensing someone trying to wake her. "Good morning Brooke" Sam said. "Is it morning already? I feel like I haven't slept at all." Brooke replied dryly.  
"Good morning sunshine" Dean said giving Brooke a coffee. "Good morning and thanks" "No problem, it's a black one; I didn't know how you prefer your coffee". "Its fine."  
"So I talked to the owners of the shop and they've already called a mechanic who's gonna be here in like half an hour." "Thanks Dean" "You're welcome"

About 20 minutes later the mechanic arrived. While Sam was busy in the trunk of their car, Dean's eyes widened at the sight of a very young female mechanic. He never expected this, not at her age.  
"Didn't think you would never think this is possible. Everyone is allowed to do the job they want to, male or female, anything is possible these days." Young girls get to be mechanics and guys are allowed to do the housekeeping. Or doesn't that suite your stereotype image?" Dean only grinned at that.  
"I'm gonna go talk to her" Brooke said.

"Good morning miss"  
"Good morning, are you the one with car trouble?"  
"Yeah, my car broke down about 75 miles from here." "What kind of trouble were you having?"  
"I think it's the battery, everything else was fine." "Alright, an empty battery, what type is it?" "I don't really know but it's a chargeable one, the kind they put in VW Beetles."  
"I know enough, let me go get the charger from the shed and get on the road." "Okay"

Meanwhile…  
"Sam, are you good to drive? I've been up all night." Dean said  
"No problem, we should be heading out soon" nodding his head to let Dean turn his. _'He probably watched Brooke all night'_ Dean turned his head just in time to see Brooke approaching.

"She's just gone to get a charger from the shed. From then on I'm out of your way" Brooke stated. "If you want we could drive you back, make sure you're good to start." Dean replied.

"That would be nice, but you don't have to. I've taken enough of your time as it is." Brooke said.  
"It's not a problem at all, we'd be happy to drive you" Sam pitched in.  
"Alright then, I'll just go tell the mechanic to follow us." Brooke said stepping back, towards the mechanic.

"We're not gonna stick around her once she's back on the road" Sam said firmly. "Fine" Dean groaned. He didn't wanna say goodbye just yet to the stunning brunette.

5 minutes later and they were on the road to Brooke's car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the long wait. I'm already thinking ahead and I have 2 different beginnings for the next chapter. So we'll see how that will turn out

xoxo FighterFan


	5. Chapter 5: Story of her life

Chapter 5: Story of her life 

Once Brooke's car came in sight, Sam started to slow down a little to let the mechanic know they were almost there. As soon as Sam had parked, Brooke jumped out of the Impala to check on her Beetle.

Making sure nothing was broken or missing she opened op the hood so the battery could be charged. "While the battery is charging, could you check everything else please?" Brooke asked. "Sure, not a problem."

"After this I'm going to search for a motel, catch up on some sleep and charge my cell. What about you guys?"  
"I get to drive the car again, for once, on the search for Dad." Same said with a small smile. "No need to get all exited about it Sammy-boy. Once I caught up on enough sleep I'm driving Baby." Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Will I ever be able to drive the car without?" He asked. "Nope, over my dead body, little brother" Dean answered.  
"Okay, hold it! Why won't you let Sam drive on his own? He's a perfect good driver." Brooke started defending the younger Winchester "Just being protective of my Baby, I don't want anything happening to it." Dean tried to defend himself. "God!, it's just a car, not a breathing thing. It doesn't have emotions; you can't hear it talking back. A car doesn't need protection, people do." At that Dean stayed quiet not knowing what to say. He only sighed defeat.

After a while of silence…  
"You know, I could get you guys help in the search for your dad, pay a detective to help you." Brooke said taking out a pen and a piece of paper. "Call me, if you want the help" saying while she wrote her number on the paper. She gave it to Sam.  
"Thanks, It means a lot to us" Dean answered. "Well, I know how it feels not to have parents around to lean on. And I've seen how it is to grow up with only a dad." Brooke replied  
The boys frowned their eyebrows not really understanding it.  
"My best friend Peyton" she explained. "She lost the person she thought was her mom at the age of 6 because of a car accident. Turns out during junior year that was only her adoption mom. Her biological mom came into the picture during junior year. But she didn't stay around that long either. A few months had passed and Peyton and Ellie had gotten along, but then Ellie told Peyton she had breast cancer. By then it was too late to do something about it. They made a benefit album for the breast cancer research - which was a big success –and when the album was ready Peyton wanted to show her mom. But when she got to her moms place, all she found was a dead mom number 2." Brooke sighed thinking back.

"I've been through hell and back with Peyton but she went through it ten times more on her own." "Wow" was all Sam could say. "Through hell?" Dean asked. "Let's just say life is complicated and full of drama in my little town called Tree Hill." "Try us." Dean said "Well it all started when I wasn't even born yet. Our current mayor got his high school girlfriend pregnant at the end of his senior year, left her for another girl and got that girl also pregnant just 3 months later. He sticks with the second pregnant one because she's got money. Bout 4 years ago, the mayors' brother – the male figure the oldest son had looked up to and had been raised by- gets the oldest son on the basketball team in our freshman year. Let's call him Lucas. The team already had a captain, none other than the youngest son, Nathan. They were enemies at the time, but because of everything that has happened and everyone around them they've become brothers. Peyton dated Nathan on and off again during that time and she got a little interested in Lucas. She kept dating Nathan but became friends with Lucas. In the mean time I had gotten closer to Lucas as well and we even started dating. Lucas and Nathan started to get along, Nathan and Peyton had broken up and he had even started seeing someone else. Lucas and I were doing great. But apparently not good enough cause he and Peyton went behind my back and I had to see it through a webcam." "Ouch" Dean said  
"Yeah, but that's not all. Lucas and I broke up, Peyton started dating Jake. A single teenage dad, but after a while he needed to leave town because of the baby's mom. A few months after that I had to go to Cali for the summer and spend it with my parents. When I came back Peyton & Lucas weren't together. I wasn't over Lucas but I hesitated to get back together. He won me over bit by bit and I let myself go and fall for him. And we got back together. Some time in the middle of junior year his uncle got shot during the school shooting. A year and a half later it turned out the kid who started it, killed himself and Lucas' uncle got shot by his dad/the mayor. During the shooting Peyton got hurt and she got into the library. Lucas found her there and somehow they started making out but didn't go any further. I found out about that at the end of junior year. Lucas and I didn't get back together after that. Peyton went on the search for her brother her real mom had told her about. A few weeks later, this guy showed up claiming to be her brother but he turned out to be a psycho/stalker. It took a while before we got him behind bars. Peyton and I almost got killed by that guy on prom night." With that both boys drew wide eyes.  
"We got away and finished prom and graduated. We ended up alright." She added to her story with a slight smile  
"Wow, Tree Hill is quite the town" Dean said. "Yeah, it can give you a lot of drama but at the end of the day it still is my home, ya know?" "Yeah I get the feeling" Sam replied.

After a little while…

"Sorry to interrupt but the battery is fully charged and everything else is checked and seems fine." "Okay, I'll be with you in a sec." Brooke replied. "Be back in a few." She said to the boys.

After a few minutes she was back with Dean and Sam.  
"I guess this is it guys. Thanks for helping me out" she said while hugging them  
"It was our pleasure, Brooke" Sam replied  
"Hope to see you again Brooke, but under better circumstances" Dean said.  
"Yeah, I hope so too. Let me know when you find your dad alright."  
"Sure thing, have a safe trip to New York Brooke" Dean said while Brooke got into her car.  
"You too, boys! And Dean, let Sam drive!" Brooke yelled starting her engine.

Once back on the road, Brooke started looking for a motel so she could catch up on some much needed sleep and get back in contact with everyone at home.

When she finally found one, she parked her car, got herself a room and grabbed everything she needed from her car. Once she was in the room, she took a shower and changed into some clothes. In the meanwhile her cell had been charging its battery. When she was done, she took her cell to call everyone to let them know that she's fine.  
Looking at her cell she saw that she had at least 30 missed calls. She smiled a sad smile knowing she had a lot of people that cared about her and Dean and Sam only had each other.

Going through the list of missed calls she found a number she didn't recognize. Deciding she would call that number the last, she started going through her contact list to call someone from home.  
First one on the list: Peyton _'She'll probably be with Lucas, I'd be killing two birds in one stone'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So this is it for now. Who's number is it? Find out in the next chapter!

xxx FighterFan


	6. Chapter 6: Cell Phone Number

Thank you all for the lovely reviews

I know you have been looking forward to this chapter so here it is:

Chapter 6: Cell phone number 

"B. Davis, have you finally raised from the dead?" Peyton answered her phone.  
"Well, you know me P.Sawyer, I'm not going down without a fight" Brooke smiled. "Is that boyfriend of yours around? I'd like to talk to the both of you, kill two birds in one stone."  
"Sure, but we're hanging out with Nathan and Haley" Peyton replied.  
Well, just put me on speaker then". Brooke said.  
"What's up Brooke?" Nathan asked.  
'"I just called to let you guys know that everything is fine. No more car trouble and a charged battery of my cell."  
"That's great to hear Tigger" Haley pitched in.  
"How's my godson doing?" Brooke wanted to know.  
"He's asleep right now" Nathan told her.  
"Oh, that reminds me, I've got sleep to catch up on and others to call. I'll talk to you later guys, bye!!" She said.  
"Bye Brooke" they all answered.

Next…  
"Hey bitch, what's up?" Brooke started  
"Brooke" Rachel answered surprised. "Hey, uhm, everything's fine, how about you?"  
"I'm fine, just stopped at this motel to catch up on sleep."  
"You just stopped to sleep? Did you drive all night?" Rachel asked a little worried  
"No, I didn't. I had some car trouble and 2 handsome guys helped me out. I got to sleep in the backseat of their car while they waited with me for help. I got to tell you, they were pretty hot looking. I even gave one of them my number, in case they would need my help with anything. I think they already called though, I have a number I don't recognize in my list of missed calls." Brooke explained.  
"You should totally call that number back; let me know if they'll get to New York around the time I'm arriving." Rachel said trying to be convincing.  
"Okay.. I will, Rach, are you sure you're fine?" Brooke asked worried about her friend.   
"Yes I'm sure, now go call those hot guys." Rachel replied  
"Alright then, I'll talk to you later, bye"  
"Bye"

_Okay that was weird__, what's going on with Rachel? I'll think about it later_ Brooke thought while she went through her contact list. _I'll call Chase later, and Mouth is on his plane for his holiday. Guess it's time to find out who called me._

Having the unfamiliar number dialled, she waited for response.

"COB, Sarah speaking. How can I help you?" someone picked up.  
"Hi, this is Brooke Davis, you called me earlier but I missed your call."  
"Oh yes, that's right. Mrs Davis wanted to talk to you. I'll put you through. One moment please."

_Mom needed to talk to me? Why didn't she just call me herself?_

"Oh, Brooke, how nice of you to call me back." Her mom sneered.  
"Hello mother" Brooke said unenthusiastically "What do you need to talk to me about that is important?"  
"You're clothing line, Brooke. You need to get it launched bigger then just on the internet." Brooke gasped at that.  
"How do you know about my clothing line? I didn't go big on that, it's just a high school thing I started"  
"To you it might be just that but I can see a bigger future for your line, darling"

Brooke sighed and heard the sound of her second line. "Sorry mother but I have a call waiting. We'll talk about this later."  
"Brooke-"was all she heard when she cut the line. She quickly picked up for the other line.

"Hello" she said. "Hi is this Brooke?" A male voice asked.  
"Awe, is Dean missing me already?" Brooke giggled recognizing his voice immediately.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" he played along. "Sam and I just talked about your offer. We're not taking you up on it. At least not right away."  
"Okay, not a problem. I just have a random question"  
"Shoot"  
"Are you guys coming to New York on your search?"  
"We might, I'd have to ask Sam if he wants to. Why, feeling rather lonely without us?" Dean asked.  
"Well, if I must say, "she started with a southern accent "No. It has been less than an hour since I saw you guys. Don't be so full of yourself, Dean. Not every woman is going to throw herself at you in a blink of an eye."  
"Fine, I surrender" he answered laughing "Why do you need us to be there? You think you won't be able to survive on your own?"  
"Oh, I'll be fine on my own, I always have been. And Rachel is going to stay with me, so don't you worry about me."  
"But still… never mind. Your answer to my question..."  
"Is that I talked about you to Rachel and she wants to meet you guys some time."  
"You talked about us? And what'd you say?"  
"The basics, I had car trouble, you guys helped me out… what more is there to say?"  
"I don't know, but you might have"  
"I might have, who knows. Any way, I got to go, that tiredness isn't going to go away without sleeping" Brooke yawned.  
"I'm going to let you have your beauty sleep, sweet dreams Brooke"  
"You too Dean, and let Sam drive long enough, he won't wreck the car. Bye".  
"Fine, I'll take a long nap. Take care of yourself, Brooke. Bye"

After that, she went to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you enjoyed it!  
the title is from a song of the Plain White T's

Until next time. xxx FighterFan


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping Ladies

First of all thank you to everyone who has given me reviews

I know you had to wait a very long time for this chapter but i've had a tiny writers block.

So after 1 month (wow it's already been that long!) here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

Please read & review

xoxo FighterFan

**Chapter 7: Shopping Ladies**

When Brooke woke up, it was late afternoon. She got herself ready to go on the road again.  
Once on the road, there were no more interruptions from anything or anyone. When she'd have to stop for gas, she'd call one of her girls at home.

When she finally arrived in New York, the first place she went was the hotel she had booked before the whole trip.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, I booked a room about a week ago". Brook told the receptionist.  
"Let's see. Davis…you have room 412. Fourth floor and when you get out of the elevator it's on your right side." The receptionist spoke while giving her the key.  
"Thank you".  
"You're welcome and have a nice stay".  
"One more question." "Yes?" "Where do I park my car?"  
"We have an underground parking lot. You will be able to reach it when you drive past the hotel on the left side."  
"Ok, thank you" Brooke smiled.

Stepping into the hotel room, she loved the room immediately. She was in a good mood and the colours of the walls seemed to reflect her mood.

After getting her stuff into her room and parking her car in the parking lot, taking a shower to refresh herself she's thinking about what she can do.

She decided on a shopping trip in town. Spending money on new tops, jackets, pants, skirts and shoes was how her afternoon was going to look.  
9 full shopping bags later she found a little café in one of the streets not to far from NYU and decided she could use a moco double latté with extra foam.  
On her way to a local café down the street she passed a little shop with magazines and newspapers and found herself buying a paper with apartment ads.  
Knowing Rachel would be glad she had found a place to stay other then a hotel room.

Entering the café she heard a little bell ring, reminding her a little bit of home and Karen's Café.  
"Hi, is it possible to get a moco double latté with extra foam?"  
"Sure, I'll have someone bring it to your table."  
"Thanks" Brooke said and went to a table. She had already started looking at the apartment ads when the waitress brought her moco.

While she was highlighting the places she wanted to visit, she needed another moco.  
"Excuse me, could I get a refill please." She asked a girl about her age.  
"Sure, I'll be right there."  
"Thank you."

"Here's your moco double latté with extra foam." The waitress said while looking to what Brooke was searching through.  
"Thank you."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure"  
"Are you looking for a place to stay?"  
"Yes, I am. Me and my friend Rachel are going to attend NYU when lessons start."  
"I live in an apartment and I'm looking for new roommates. My friends didn't get in NYU and had to move closer to their new colleges."  
"How many rooms do you have?"  
"4, but I use 1 as an office or to study."  
"Sounds great, do you rent the place or …?"  
"I rent, I'm paying for 4 people instead of just a third or fourth."  
"Do you pay a lot of rent?"  
"If you'd split it three-way it wouldn't be. Maybe somewhere between 250 and 300. It's a spacious apartment, one bathroom, big, open kitchen."  
"Seems really nice, is there any possibility I could see it before I decide?"  
"How about you come and take a look at 8 at this address? First floor." The girl said while writing an address down on a piece of papter.  
"Ok, I will. Thank you …."  
"Kahlen"  
"Thanks Kahlen, I'm Brooke Davis."  
"Nice to meet you, Brooke. I'll see you tonight?"  
"Definitely"

And while she was still at the little café she got a call.

"Hello?"  
"Brooke, hi it's Sam."  
"Sam, hi, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, and Dean is sleeping. How are you? He told me you wanted to know if we passed through New York."  
"I'm great. Yeah I asked because I've got a best friend who'd like to meet the guys that helped me out when I had car trouble" Brooke told him.  
"Well we're headed to New York but it might take a couple of days or more before we get there."  
"That's no problem. She isn't getting here in the next two weeks, so take as long as you need."  
"Okay, we'll let you know when we reach New York. So how have you been otherwise?"  
"I've been good, I kind of just found a permanent place to stay other then a hotel."  
"That sounds great, hold on, Dean woke up."

'Who are you talking to?"  
"I called Brooke"  
Dean only nodded and his face started lightening up a little at the mentioning of the lovely brunette.

"Sam, you still there?"  
"Yeah, I'm still here, but Dean just has this look on his face. You should see him." Sam started laughing.  
"Still the same look when I got in my car?"  
"No, he got rid of that look quite quickly. But it's a bit like it.  
"Oh, ok." Brooke giggled a little.  
"So, where are you staying?"  
"I found an apartment, and Rachel and I only have to pay 2/3 of the rent because we've got a roommate that already lives there. She seems a great girl. I'm going to look at the apartment tonight. And what have you guys been doing the last few days?"  
"Just driving round; stop here and there to ask questions to some people. The regular. Dean wants to talk to you" Sam said handing over the phone.  
"Kay."  
"Good afternoon Brooke."

"Good morning Dean, have you had a nice nap?"  
"Yeah, a good six hours or so."  
"Hope you didn't disturb Sam while he was driving."  
"Disturb, how could I disturb him when I'm sleeping?"  
"You tend to snore as I recall from the night we camped out in your car"  
"I do not snore, I was up all night that night. You were the one snoring."  
"No it wasn't me, because I didn't wake up from a snoring sound the other nights."  
"That's a lie and you know it."  
"Yeah it is. Anyway, Sam told me you guys decided to come to NY?"  
"Yup"  
"It'll be nice to hang out again."  
"It definitely will." "I have to go. Talk to you guys later. Bye" "Bye Brooke"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll start writing on the next chapter tomorrow. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one to have it done.

r&r please

xoxo FighterFan


	8. Chapter 8: Come Home

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

Also I want to say thank you to Aur from the fighter thread at fanforum for giving me ideas for this chapter. (I know you'll love it ;-) )

I hope you have quite some time to read this because the chapter itself is almost 3000 words long (I had the computer count them)

Title is from a song of One Republic

Now lets continue from where we left it behind…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 8: Come Home**

A little note from someone's diary…_  
Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in their own place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So i say you'll.._

"So what were you talking about with Brooke?"  
"Stuff, she thinks she found a place to stay with her friend, but she still has to check it out."  
"Anything else?"  
"No, and get that look of your face."  
"What look? I don't have a look on my face." Dean answered not knowing what Sam was talking about.  
"Yeah; you do. You've got some sort of glow and your eyes…"  
"I do not" Dean replied with a glare Sam knew not to push his luck.  
"Fine you don't" Sam finally replied knowing Dean wouldn't admit.

Meanwhile back in New York Brooke had gotten back to the hotel…

"Hey slut" Rachel answered her phone  
"Hey ho, I've got news."  
"What? You found a great guy and you're preggers?" Rachel joked.  
"Ha Ha, very funny Rach, no actually it involves you."  
"Oh, then what is it?"  
"I might have found a place already for us to stay."  
"That's great, the sooner the better right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to take a look at the apartment tonight. We'd have to share it with someone."  
"Is he cute?"  
"W-What?" Brooke said a little startled. "That person is not a guy Rachel, I don't want to live with a guy I don't even know."  
"Me neither I guess, so who is the roomie?"  
"Her name is Kahlen, she reminds me a little of Haley, but the difference is you two are going to get along."  
"And how do you know that, you probably hardly even know her."  
"My gut is telling me so. Anyhow, when do you plan on getting to New York?"  
"Give me a week and a half and I should be able to come for a while. Mom and dad will want to see me just before college starts."  
"Ok, you know what, I'll take pictures and email them to you so you know what the place looks like. Ok?"  
"Sounds great, ah man, I got to go, mom apparently needs me. Talk to you later, Brookie."  
"Bye Rachel"

After having a bite to eat and researching how she'd get to apartment fast, Brooke started to collect her things so she could go and check out the apartment.

Once arriving at the address Kahlen gave her, Brooke looked at the façade of the building and didn't know how a 4 bedroom apartment could fit into it.

Upon hearing the buzzer, Kahlen went down to open the front door.  
"Hi Brooke, Come on in. The apartment is on the first floor. The owner lives on this floor."  
"Thanks, ok."  
"At the top of the stairs to your right. I'll be right there" Kahlen said while closing the door.  
Kahlen checked her mailbox before joining Brooke.  
"We have a separate entrance so that we don't have to bother them and they don't have to bother us when one of us has visitors."  
"That's good. Wow, nice colors on the walls here. Brooke said while entering a little hall inside the apartment.  
"I tried to keep it a light color so that when just a little bit of light comes in, the whole room lights up. Coats can go in the closet to your left." Brooke nodded.  
"This is the living room. Behind you we've got the bar, but it needs to be filled." "Oh trust me, with Rachel and me around, that will be filled in no time. Brooke smiled.  
"I'm sure. Let's go to the kitchen. Here we have everything we need, we even got bar stools behind the counter."  
"Wow, it's spacious. How many kitchen robots do you have?"  
"I've got the basics like dishwasher and microwave and other, helpful robots like a blender and such."  
"I like your decorating style, I'd probably decorate it the same as you."  
"Let me show you the rooms. The one on the left is mine, next to that is 'the office' and the other ones would be yours and Rachel's"  
"Wow, they're huge" "I know, and the 4 rooms are the same size." Brooke gasped.  
"You want to see the bathroom?"  
"Sure, where is it?"  
"The door on the right side of the bar, in case we need to vomit after getting wasted."  
"Good choice"

After seeing the bathroom…

"I don't think I need to look any further. You've got yourself a roommate. I don't know about Rachel but if she doesn't join us then she's stupid. Where do I sign that I'm going to live here?" An enthusiastic Brooke wanted to know.  
"I've got a contract on the counter over there." As Kahlen answered, Brooke got up and started reading the contract looking for anything that didn't seem right.  
"The contract checks out, it just needs my autograph and then we're celebrating." Brooke said and then signed the contract.  
"I don't have any champagne or drinks like that in the apartment. How bout we go to the café? It's open mic night anyway."  
"Sure, why not. Question though, when do I move in?"  
"Whenever you like, but if you want some help, I get off from work tomorrow at 7pm."  
"I wouldn't be moving a lot, just a few things I brought along, the rest is still in Tree Hill. And that will be moved in three weeks."  
"If you want you can stay here, the beds are made anyway"  
"Alright, I'm moving in tomorrow", the sooner the better."  
"Yeah it is, now let's go celebrate. How are we going by cab or by foot?"  
"Are you crazy? I'm driving us" Brooke said.  
"Sweet"

"Brooke, you shouldn't have drove us here, we could have taken a cab. You can't drink and drive." Kahlen said when Brooke wanted to celebrate with a bottle of champagne.  
"One glass of champagne isn't going to hurt, I'll drink sodas for the rest of the night."  
"Alright, no complaining then. So considering you're moving in tomorrow night, how bout we get to know each other a bit better. Just basics."  
"Let's do that. You want to start or should I?"  
"You start."  
"Okay, let's see. I come from a little town in North Carolina called Tree Hill. I'm going to start fashion at NYU when school begins. I'm an only child, grew up raising myself. My parents were never around and when they were it would only be for a couple of days in 6 months to a year. Their way of talking to me is leaving messages on my answering machine and their way of showing they care is by throwing money along the way. I haven't seen them since sophomore year, mom called me once last week. But other then that it was always me and my friends."  
"Wow, that must have been hard. I grew up with both my parents around but they died about a year ago. They got killed in a car accident. I was lucky I wasn't in the car or I would have been dead too. I'm an only child too but mom was pregnant with a brother or sister. I found out after the autopsy. My mom didn't know herself."  
"Oh my god, that must have been hard, losing your parents like that."  
"It was but I dealt with it pretty good. I had a lot of stuff going on, and that kept me sane."  
"What were you in high school?" Brooke wanted to change the subject onto something safer.  
"You mean clique-wise?" Brooke nodded "I wasn't really in a 'clique'. My friends and I weren't the popular ones but we were no geeks or nerds either. You?"  
"I was captain of the cheerleaders and student body president. Up until junior year I really was a true cheerleader captain but then a guy came along and showed me I could be different and I changed. My heart started to really feel again. So junior year I became student body president and in our senior year the captain of the basketball team married to the love of his life for the second time. Not long after that she found out she was pregnant. Their beautiful baby boy was delivered on graduation day. They asked me to be godmother."  
"Wow, that's a big change in 2 years."  
"Yeah it was. Those two years were filled with ups and downs for all 5 of us."  
"5?"  
"There's the married couple, Nathan and Haley, and the brooding couple, Lucas and Peyton. And then there's little old me. Lucas and Peyton went behind my back twice but I got over it."  
"Great friends if you ask me. What about Rachel?"  
"At some point Rachel and I were exactly the same but when we met, I had already changed in a better person. She realized that when we lived together during the second half of senior year. Now she's changing for the better."  
"Sounds to me we'll get along just fine. Do you want something else to drink?"  
"A diet coke, please. Oh and I'm paying for the drinks." Brooke said while Kahlen got up and went to the counter.  
"There's no need, it's on the house." Kahlen told her. Brooke nodded.  
While Kahlen was getting their drinks, Brooke started looking around the filled café. It wasn't overwhelmingly busy but the waitresses had their hands full. It was then Brooke noticed the bartender for the first time. He couldn't have been much older then she was, he probably was even younger then her. _Why do I have a feeling that I've seen him before? He isn't from Tree Hill that's for sure. He doesn't seem to be someone from LA. Maybe Kahlen can help me out with this._

"Hey Kahlen, do you know the guy behind the counter? He looks familiar to me." Brooke asked once Kahlen had returned to their table.  
"All I know about him is that his name is Stuart and he starts shifts half an hour after I get off."  
"He looks like someone I know, but I can't put my finger on it."  
"Someone from back in your hometown maybe?"  
"No, I don't think I've seen him before but he just looks so much like someone I know. He's not from Tree Hill, I know everyone of my year there."  
"Why don't you go up and ask him? I'm sure he won't mind." Kahlen answered.  
"Fine, I am. See you in a minute." Brooke said while getting up to go meet this familiar stranger.

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything i see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now..Yeahh  
well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

Once she got the guy's attention …  
"Hi, could I ask you a question?"  
The guy froze where he stood. After a little moment he spoke "Brooke Penelope Davis."  
"How'd you know?" Brooke frowned.  
"I just do, we've never met though, if that's what you want to know."  
"Okay, that doesn't tell me what I need to know."  
'"Look I'm a little busy right now, do you think you could stay for another while?"  
"I'll be at the table with Kahlen, she works here too." Brooke nodded.  
"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." Brooke got back to her seat a little disappointed.  
"How'd it go? Do you know where you know him from?"  
"I got up there, got his attention and then he just froze and stared at me and said my full name, which no one around here knows, and says he's a little busy."  
"He knows your full name? Wow, that's weird."  
"Tell me about it. He's going to come over when it calms down a little. He was busy."  
"If you want I could switch places with him for a while, give you a chance to talk."  
"That's sweet, but you don't have to, he'll come when he's ready."

"You know this place gives me a familiar feeling." "How?" "Back at home, we have a little café called Karen's Café. The owner is really sweet, and she opened a club as well. It's called Tric and gives all-ages-nights from time to time."  
"Sounds great"  
"To get back on a previous topic, what are you studying in college or are you not going?"  
"I'm taking photography classes, along with modeling."  
"Fashion photography or …?"  
"It's a part of the program. Depends on how difficult it is, I'll go through on that part."  
"I'm probably going to start my own fashion company. Want in?"  
"Sure, why not"  
"Sweet, me designing, Rachel modeling, Peyton drawing my sketches and you part model part photographer."  
"You don't draw your own sketches?"  
"Nope, don't have the talent to. But I do have the talent of sowing and stitching perfectly under control. I just go out, buy fabric that I want to use and start making it."  
"So you already have a collection made?"  
"Yeah, Rachel even entered me in Rogue Vogue, but I didn't stay. I choose to have a normal life instead of the hard business of fashion at the time."  
"That would have been a great opportunity for your career."  
"Yeah it was but then I got a call like 6 months later from someone who had been part of the Rogue Vogue organization. She was doing a T.A.R.T. fashion show and she wanted me in it. I took the chance with both hands."  
"You were lucky. I don't think a lot of people would do that."  
"Yeah I was, but even if she didn't call, it wouldn't have changed anything."  
"Probably not. Hey, it's getting calmer, do you want me to go get Stuart? I'll replace him for a while if you want to talk to him alone."  
"Uh, would you mind?"  
"Not at all, I'll go get him."  
"Thanks for doing this for me."  
"You're welcome, Brooke."

"Hey, Stu. Do you want to switch for a while? Brooke is still here."  
"Kahlen, it's your night off. Go and have fun." Stuart said trying to give himself a little more time before confronting Brooke.  
"Stu, don't worry about this. I'm taking over and you're going to talk to Brooke. She wants to know whatever is going on." Kahlen said while she walked around the counter and stood next to him.  
"Fine" he sighed, dreading the conversation ahead.  
"And here, take this with you, her drink is almost empty."  
"Alright, just come and get me when it's getting too busy, okay?"  
"No problem, now go!"

"Kahlen wanted you to have this" Stuart said as he got seated across the table from Brooke.  
"Thanks." Brooke said as she took a sip of her drink.  
"No problem and I'm sorry about how I reacted before. I just didn't think I would ever actually see you."  
"It's okay. But what do you mean?"  
"Well I know exactly who you are, I've been told about you but they said I would never see you."  
"That's getting a little creepy. Who are they and more importantly who are you?"  
"Don't freak out on me and don't get mad. With they I meant your parents and I'm Stuart Lee Davis."  
"Davis? As in a cousin from my dads' side?"  
"No, I'm your brother Brooke."  
Brooke only gasped.  
"I have a brother? Oh my god. I expected a lot of things, but not this." Brooke said surprised.  
"I know it's probably hard to understand, considering you've never seen me before."  
"Oh, no, I understand easily. I'm not the first person I know that turns out after 18 years she's got a brother. I just don't understand how we've never met before." Brooke said frowning her eyebrows a little.  
"Let's just say I wasn't like other babies. I had to stay in the hospital for a long time. I had health problems but they've been cured. I would have been home for 4, 5 weeks and then I'd be in the hospital for a few months."  
"Wow. Uhm, you said home…"  
"I'd be staying at a house of mom and dad's friends. And after my health problems I was sent to boarding school, summer camp, summer classes, … whatever they could think of for not having to stay with me."  
"I grew up without mom and dad too, I was constantly around nannies. I lived at home till mid junior year, and then they told me we were broke and that we were moving to LA. But my friends wouldn't have that and convinced mom and dad so that I could stay with one of them. Senior year I lived in an apartment and with a friend to finish high school in Tree Hill. I'm guessing you're still going to high school?"  
"Yeah, I'm starting junior year after this summer. And I'm staying above the café, to answer your next question."  
"How'd you know I'd ask that?" Brooke had a small smile.  
"I just thought you would." Stuart smiled. "Are you going to college?"  
"Yeah I am, I'm studying fashion at NYU."  
"Where are you staying? I heard you're possibly moving in with Kahlen."  
"Yeah, right now I'm staying in a hotel but I'm moving the stuff I brought along tomorrow night and my stuff from home will be delivered in a few weeks."  
"That's good. Look I got to go because it's getting busier at the bar. I'll have Kahlen come back here. Want to meet up tomorrow?"  
"Sure, 2 pm good for you?"  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow Brooke."  
"Bye Stuart."

"Thanks for covering Kahlen, I've got it now."  
"You're welcome. Don't worry, I don't need to know what you had to talk about. See you tomorrow Stuart."  
"See you tomorrow Kahlen."

"So, how did it go?"  
"It went great. You want to know?"  
"I want to know but I don't have to know."  
"Stuart is my brother, my brother I never knew I had until 10 minutes ago." At that Kahlen her eyes shot wide open.  
"Wow, that's … a big surprise." Kahlen said while raising her eyebrows  
"Tell me about it. Hey, what time is it?"  
"It's almost twelve, why?"  
"I want to go if you don't mind."  
"Not a problem. Let's go."

"Here we are. So tomorrow afternoon I'm meeting up with Stuart, do you think I could just wait at the café till you're done with work to move my stuff or …"  
"How much do you have to move?"  
"I only have a few bags full of clothes."  
"Well why don't you put everything in your car before you meet up with Stuart and you drive to the café and afterwards I can help you unload at my place after dinner. How does that sound?"  
"Great, see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Brooke."  
"Goodnight Kahlen."  
After Kahlen got inside, Brooke drove off.

When she got back to her hotel room, all Brooke could do was get changed into more comfortable pj's and fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Tomorrow she would get to know her brother and move into her new place.

Brook had a feeling she finally really was coming home.

_Come home _

_Come home _

_Cause I've been waiting for you _

_For so long _

_For so long _

_And right now there's a war between the vanities _

_But all I see is you and me _

_The fight for you is all I've ever known _

_Ever known _

_So come home _

_Come home_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you enjoyed it.

It will be a while before I'll post again considering I'm taking 2 weeks off from writing. I just have so much to do for school. But don't worry, I'll be back with more BD-loving.

Until later

xxx FighterFan


	9. Chapter 9: Fish got bait

Here it finally is. I know you guys have been waiting a very long time for this.

**Chapter 9: Fish got bait**

The next day …

Brooke woke up in her bed at the hotel at 10 AM and started organizing her move to the apartment. She reorganized her suitcase and bags after finding what she wanted to wear and put the bags by the door. Not really feeling hungry she skipped breakfast and started working on her laptop.

Around noon, Brooke had fully organized her move to the apartment. Her stomach growled an needed food. Going downstairs to see what's for lunch, she entered the hotels restaurant. Taking place next to the windows, she's looking outside to the people in the street and the weather. Thinking about the revelation Stuart gave her last night. _How could this all be true? There was no way my parents would do that to me. But then again, knowing mom, anything was possible. And with Stuart being in and out of the hospital all the time. But wouldn't Victoria at least mentioned something about a brother?  
_"Miss, are you ready to order?" ... "Miss?" "What? oh, I'll have macaroni and cheese, please." and with that she went back to what she was thinking about.

Realizing 2pm was nearing, she finished lunch, got back to her room to get her stuff, put it in her car, check out of the hotel and drive towards the little café. Arriving at the café, she got in and went to the counter to order a soda. While waiting for someone to take her order, Stuart stood up from being busy with the fridge under the counter. "What do you want to drink?" "I'll have a soda. Thank you." Brooke said taking a place around the counter. "I still can't believe I have a brother you know." "And I can't believe I finally saw you in the flesh. I always got pictures from you from dad. He apparently wanted at least one of us to know about the other. I never really saw mom and I definitely never talked to her. I wasn't even aloud to ask questions. Be pretty and not opening your mouth was always the rule."  
"I know that rule, when I was pretty young, mom and dad took me to a lot of places for a business diner or something business related. I was always dressed to the newest fashion and it was impolite to speak."

"Hearing what you went through with mom and dad, I'm actually a bit glad I didn't grow up like that. Well, yeah, i had to be quiet and all when friends or business partners or family came over, but as soon as those people where gone, I got to be like a kid again. Play around, get dirty, scream and shout. " "Lucky you, my so-called perfect life was whenever mom was around, dad was easier when it would have been just me and him. Mom is totally about image and the perfect picture."

Stuart was serving someone when Brooke got a phone call.

"Hello"  
"Hi Brooke, it's Sam. Just calling to ask you a question."  
"Ask away"  
"I was just wondering on when you were expecting us in NY?"  
"Well, not in a couple of days actually, why? Is Dean acting up again? Just pass him through."  
"No, it's not that. It's just..."  
"What is it Sam, you're making me curious."  
"We might take longer then expected to get to NY."  
"That's not a problem, just let me know when you and Dean get here. And don't forget to drive safe."  
"We will, take care Brooke, bye."  
"Bye"

"Guess I still have some time then." Brooke sighed.  
"Time for what?"  
"To adjust to my new life" She smiled  
"So you are staying here forever?" Stuart asked gladly.  
"Hmm, no. Unless I have enough money to travel back and forth between NY and Tree Hill or I buy a house here and I buy one there."  
"So after college you would rather be in Tree Hill then here with your family?"  
"No it's not that, it's just that I grew up there and although it's a tiny town, it has still been my home and it will always be. Even if I didn't have the best in parenting."  
"I'd love to see that town of yours one day."  
"Let me know when you wanna go" Brooke winked.  
"I will. I gotta take this." He replied and went to answer his phone.

"Yeah?" Stuart answered, knowing there could only be 1 person calling on this number.  
"Fish got bait. Bring it in while you can" the caller told him.  
"Sure thing, lets get those guys." He replied shutting his phone.

"Stuart, I'm gonna go for a walk. Talk to you later, kay?"  
"Sure, see you later Brooke."

When Brooke returned to the café...

Kate plays in the café where Kahlen works at an artist night; Brooke notices her.  
"Hey Kahlen, do you know who that girl is?"  
"Uhm, yeah, her name's Kate, she plays here every week. Why?"  
"She plays the kind of music one of my friends adores. I'll try and get her here before college starts."  
"Rachel likes this kind of music? Never would have guessed the way you've been talking about her."  
"No, it's not Rachel. It's Peyton, the one that wants to start her own record label."  
"Right, the married one? Or no, wait, it's the one that was part of the triangle with the cute guy."  
"The triangle one." Brooke answered with a smile and kept looking around while Kahlen continued with her work.

"Stuart isn't working tonight, if that's why your checking that door over there. He's not even upstairs."  
"How do you know he's not there?"  
"He told me he wouldn't be here tonight when I started my shift. He said he had to go somewhere."  
"Okay, just wondering, cuz it's so weird, never in my life have I known about him and my parents never mentioned anything, but then again when would they have? they were always traveling."  
"Maybe there's a reason why they didn't tell you?"  
"Maybe but it's not right to keep siblings away from each other, we could have helped each other out. I had to go through life on my own. Thank God I had my friends but it would have been nice if someone was there for me when I got home."  
"At what age were you on your own again?" "Fully on my own, I was almost 8." "Well, it's not very responsible from your parents to leave you alone like that. Even when you have friends."  
"Yeah I know, but if things didn't happen the way they happened, I wouldn't have been the same. Now I know what family is all about, cuz I grew up knowing what it shouldn't be."

"I'm sure you'll be a great mom someday Brooke." and gave her a small smile.  
"I hope so." 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know it's not much. I'm hoping on finishing another chapter before school starts mid-September cuz from then on school is going to take most of my time.

Hope you loved reading it & please review

Xx FighterFan


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys,

I know it's been like forever since I updated. Life kinda caught up on me. Now, a little over 2yrs later I've been thinking about my story for quite a bit lately. I've been thinking about continueing it.

I'll keep you posted on when I'm actually making progress/writing something.

Xxx FighterFan


End file.
